Furious 7
Fast & Furious 7 ''(internationally known as ''Furious 7 ''or ''Furious Seven) is a 2015 American action thriller drama film as well as the seventh and final installment in the Fast & Furious film series. Written by Chris Morgan and directed by James Wan, it stars Vin Diesel, Paul Walker, Dwayne Johnson, Michelle Rodriguez, Jordana Brewster, Lucas Black, Djimon Hounson and Jason Statham. This marks the final film appearance of Paul Walker who died on November 30, 2013, while the film was in production. After Walker's death, filming was delayed for script re-writes and his brothers Caleb and Cody were used as stand-ins to complete his remaining scenes. Furious 7 was released first in Australia on April 2, 2015, and then in the United States on April 3, 2015, and was released in 3D internationally, a first for the series. Upon release, the film became a massive critical and commercial success, with much of the praise being aimed at the film's visuals, acting, action sequences and its tribute to Paul Walker. The film made $392.2 million worldwide in its first three days of release, which is the fourth-highest opening of all time. The film has grossed over $1 billion worldwide, currently making it the highest-grossing film in the franchise, the 20th film to reach the $1 billion mark, currently the highest-grossing film of 2015, and the 5th highest-grossing film of all time. Plot After defeating Owen Shaw and his crew and securing their amnesties, Dominic Toretto, Brian O'Conner, and the rest of their crew are able to return to the United States and live normal lives again. Brian begins to accustom himself to life as a father, while Dom tries to help Letty regain her memories by taking her back to Race Wars and to her old grave. Meanwhile, Owen's older brother Deckard breaks into the secure hospital the comatose Owen is being held in and swears vengeance against Dom, before breaking into Luke Hobbs' DSS office to extract profiles of Dom's crew. After revealing his identity, Shaw engages Hobbs in a fight, and escapes when he detonates a bomb that sends Hobbs and his partner, Elena Neves, flying from the building and onto the roof of a car. Severely injured, Hobbs is rushed to the hospital by Elena. Dom later learns from his sister Mia that she is pregnant again and convinces her to tell Brian about it, despite her objections. However, a bomb, disguised in a package sent from Tokyo, explodes and destroys the Toretto house just seconds after Han, one of their crew, is killed by Shaw in Tokyo. Dom later visits Hobbs in hospital, where he learns that Shaw is a rogue special forces assassin seeking to avenge his brother. Dom then travels to Tokyo to claim Han's body, where he meets Sean Boswell, a friend of Han's, who gives him personal items found at Han's crash, including a cross necklace that Dom had attempted to find for Letty. Back at Han's funeral in Los Angeles, Dom notices a car observing and chases after the vehicle, driven by Shaw. After a head-on collision in a game of chicken, both prepare to fight but Shaw slips away when a covert ops team arrives, led by Frank Petty. Petty informs Dom that he will assist him in stopping Shaw if he helps him prevent a mercenary named Jakande from obtaining God's Eye, a computer program that can use digital devices to track a specific person, and save its creator, a hacker named Ramsey, from Jakande's men. Dom recruits Brian, Letty, Roman Pearce and Tej Parker to help him. However, Brian makes a promise to Mia that after Shaw is dealt with, he will dedicate himself to raising their son full-time. To rescue Ramsey, the team airdrops their cars over the Caucasus Mountains, ambushes Jakande's convoy and rescues Ramsey. They then head to Abu Dhabi, where a billionaire has acquired the flash drive containing God's Eye. At the Etihad Towers, the team breaks into his penthouse and manages to steal the flash drive. On both occasions, the team is pursued by Shaw, who engages in combat with Dom, and the team barely manages to escape alive. With God's Eye, the team manages to track down Shaw, who is waiting at a remote factory. Dom, Brian, Petty and his covert ops team attempt to capture Shaw, but are ambushed by Jakande and his militants, who have allied with Shaw. In the ensuing battle, Petty's men are killed and Petty is injured, though he manages to escape with Dom and Brian while Jakande obtains God's Eye from one of Petty's men, and he is eventually evacuated by helicopter. Left with no other choice, the team decides to return to Los Angeles to fight Shaw, Jakande and his men on their home turf. Dom plans to confront Shaw alone while Brian and the rest of the crew prepare to deal with Jakande and regain control of God's Eye. At the same time, Mia reveals to Brian that she is pregnant with their second child, a girl. While Jakande pursues Brian and the rest of the crew with a stealth attack helicopter and unmanned aerial vehicle, using God's Eye to track down Ramsey, the team uses Ramsey to hack into God's Eye while sharing her mobile between their vehicles. Hobbs, seeing the team in trouble, breaks out of hospital and destroys the UAV by ramming it with an ambulance. After Brian manages to manually reroute the program's signal, Ramsey successfully completes the hack, regains control of God's Eye and shuts it down. Meanwhile, Dom and Shaw engage in a one-on-one brawl on a parking garage, before Jakande intervenes and attacks them both, and Shaw is apprehended when part of the parking garage collapses on him. Dom then engages in battle with Jakande and launches his vehicle at his helicopter with him in it, narrowly missing, but successfully manages to toss a bag of grenades on board, before getting himself injured when his car lands and crashes. Hobbs then shoots the bag of grenades from ground level, destroying the helicopter and killing Jakande. When Dom remains unconscious, the team fears that he is dead. As Letty cradles Dom's body in her arms, she reveals that she has regained her memories. Dom regains consciousness soon after, remarking, "It's about time". Later, Shaw is taken into custody by Hobbs and locked away in a secret, high-security CIA prison. Meanwhile, at a beach, Brian and Mia play with their son while Dom, Letty, Roman and Tej observe, appreciating their happiness and acknowledging that Brian is better off retired with his family. Dom silently leaves, and Brian catches up to him at a stop sign. As Dom remembers the times that he has had with Brian, they bid each other farewell and drive off in separate directions. Cast *Vin Diesel as Dominic Toretto *Paul Walker as Brian O'Conner *Dwayne Johnson as Luke Hobbs *Michelle Rodriguez as Letty Ortiz *Jordana Brewster as Mia Toretto *Tyrese Gibson as Roman Pearce *Ludacris as Tej Parker *Lucas Black as Sean Boswell *Jason Statham as Deckard Shaw *Elsa Pataky as Elena Neves *Kurt Russell as Mr. Nobody *Tony Jaa as Kiet *Ronda Rousey as Kara *Nathalie Emmanuel as Ramsey *Djimon Hounsou as Mose Jakande *John Brotherton as Sheppard *Ali Fazal *Iggy Azalea (unknown cameo) Trivia *This is the first film of the series to take place after the events in The Fast and the Furious: Tokyo Drift, with the three previous installments being set between 2 Fast 2 Furious and Tokyo Drift. Video Trailers Fast & Furious 7|Official Trailer Fast & Furious Supercharged Super Bowl Spot|Superbowl Trailer Furious 7 - Official Theatrical Trailer (HD)|Theatrical Trailer Furious 7 - In Theaters and IMAX April 3 (TV Spot 15) (HD)|TV Spot Trailer Furious 7 Plane Drop (TV Spot) Clips Furious_7_Hobbs_Gives_Dom_Intel_On_Shaw Furious_7_The_Crew_Blows_The_Back_Off_The_Transport Furious_7_Letty_Fights_With_Prince%27s_Bodyguards_At_The_Party Furious_7_Hobbs_Discovers_Shaw_In_His_Office Furious_7_Mr._Nobody_Makes_Dom_An_Offer_To_Help_Find_Shaw Furious_7_Dom_And_Shaw_Fight_On_The_Garage_Rooftop Furious_7_Ramsey_Tells_The_Crew_Why_She_Trusts_Them Interviews Fast & Furious 7 Vin Diesel on Creating a Tribute that Looks to the Future Furious_7_Chris_Bridges_On_The_Franchise Furious_7_Jordana_Brewster_On_The_Anticipation_Of_Furious_7 Furious_7_Vin_Diesel_On_Raising_The_Stakes Furious 7 Tyrese Gibson On The References From The Previous Films Furious_7_Dwayne_Johnson_On_Developing_His_Character Furious_7_Michelle_Rodriguez_On_The_Revolutionary_Nature_Of_The_Franchise Furious 7 Nathalie Emmanuel On What Attracted Her To This Film Furious 7 James Wan On Taking The Characters Back To Their Origins With Race Wars Featurettes Furious_7_-_Favorite_Stunts_Featurette Furious_7_-_Favorite_Locations_Featurette Furious_7_-_Favorite_Fights_Featurette Furious_7_-_Favorite_Cars_Featurette Furious 7 - Featurette "A Look Inside" Furious_7_Ludacris_Presents_Family_(Featurette) Furious_7_Ludacris_Presents_Franchise_(Featurette) Furious 7 Ludacris Presents Action (Featurette) Furious 7 Toretto Home (Featurette) Images FF7Poster.jpg FF7_HZ_RGB_1023_2.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 001.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 002.JPG Furious7 Promo Still 003.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 004.JPG Furious7 Promo Still 005.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 006.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 007.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 008.JPG Furious7 Promo Still 009.JPG Furious7 Promo Still 010.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 011.JPG Furious7 Promo Still 012.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 013.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 014.JPG Furious7 Promo Still 015.jpg Furious7 Promo Still 016.jpg Reception Box office As of April 12, 2015, Furious 7 has grossed $252.5 million in North America and $548 million in other territories for a worldwide total of $800.5 million, against its $190 million budget. It became the forty-fifth highest-grossing film, as well as the highest-grossing film of 2015, and the highest grossing Fast & Furious film. Worldwide, Furious 7 was released across 810 IMAX theaters which is the largest worldwide rollout for any movie in IMAX's history. Its worldwide opening of $392.2 million is the fourth-highest ever. It had an IMAX opening weekend total of $20.8 million. It became the highest-grossing film in the Fast & Furious franchise, doing so in 12 days Critical reception The film has received positive reviews. The Los Angeles Times reported that reviews for Furious 7 have been "generally positive" with critics praising the film's action sequences and for its poignant tribute to Walker. The review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes reported an 81% "Certified Fresh" approval rating with an average rating of 6.7/10 based on 267 reviews. The site's consensus reads, "Serving up a fresh round of over-the-top thrills while adding unexpected dramatic heft, Furious 7 keeps the franchise moving in more ways than one." On Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating, the film has a score of 67 out of 100, based on 44 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". In CinemaScore polls conducted during the opening weekend, cinema audiences gave Furious 7 an average grade of A on an A+ to F scale. References Category:Films Category:English-language films Category:2015 films Category:American films Category:American action thriller films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s films Category:Universal Pictures films Category:Original Film films Category:Films produced by Neal H. Moritz Category:Rated PG-13 movies Category:Films starring Vin Diesel Category:2010s action thriller films Category:2010s chase films Category:2010s heist films Category:2010s road movies Category:2010s sequel films Category:2015 3D films Category:American 3D films Category:2010s American 3D films Category:2010s American action thriller films Category:American chase films Category:2010s American chase films Category:American heist films Category:2010s American heist films Category:American road movies Category:2010s American road movies Category:American sequel films Category:2010s American sequel films Category:Auto racing films Category:The Fast and the Furious Category:Films about amnesia Category:Films about automobiles Category:Films about revenge Category:Films about terrorism Category:Films directed by James Wan Category:Films scored by Brian Tyler Category:Films set in Azerbaijan Category:Films set in the Dominican Republic Category:Films set in London Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Films set in Tokyo Category:Films set in the United Arab Emirates Category:Films set in 2014 Category:Films shot in Abu Dhabi Category:Films shot in Atlanta Category:Films shot in Colorado Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:Films shot in Tokyo Category:Films shot in the United Arab Emirates Category:IMAX films Category:Media Rights Capital films Category:One Race Films films Category:Films with screenplays by Chris Morgan Category:Sequel films Category:Action films Category:Action